


Please Leave the Matchmaking to the Experts

by Pepperdoken



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Crack, Get Together, I'd say "Crack Treated Seriously" but it really isn't, M/M, Mutual Pining, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Uchiha Izuna Lives, background Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama, locked in a room together, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken
Summary: Shikako and Sasuke end up in a newly formed Konoha with a very different history than the one they're familiar with, and decide to meddle.Maybe it would have been better if they hadn't.





	Please Leave the Matchmaking to the Experts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a Definite Place at a Definite Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426930) by [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken), [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn), [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



“This is weird,” Sasuke eventually says, once they’ve retreated to their shared room and Shikako had activated the security seal. “Weirder than usual. And I say that having already been involved in discovering a ghost and stealing a river and _time travelling_ with you.” 

Shikako definitely agrees. It’s been weird enough dealing with a Madara untwisted by grief and madness, because apparently _here_ Madara had either appealed to Hashirama to heal Izuna, or Hashirama had insisted on being allowed to heal Izuna — which means that instead of Madara going missing nin, he’s still a loyal ninja of Konoha. 

A loyal ninja who had identified Sasuke as an Uchiha immediately — of course — and then _somehow_ assumed that Shikako was an Uchiha, as well, and brought them home with him after his mission was over. Madara had housed them in his own empty house, in a room that was already prepared but showed no sign of use. 

Shikako hadn’t seen Izuna around at all, and in the time since they’d been in Konoha, has sensed only Madara and the maids who took care of cleaning in and around the house. Despite Madara not mentioning anything about being estranged from his brother, all of the signs were there. 

Madara is both pleased and _eager_ to be able to train Sasuke how the Uchiha use the sharingan, rather than the guesswork that Kakashi had gone through 

But today… 

“You’re not wrong,” Shikako says after a moment, still a bit shell shocked. “Did… Uchiha Madara really take us directly to _Senju Tobirama_ after I said I wanted to learn seals?” 

“He did,” Sasuke confirms. “Did Senju Tobirama immediately accept a student referred to him by Uchiha Madara? A supposedly _Uchiha_ student?” 

“Yes,” Shikako replies. “He did.” 

They’re silent for a long moment. Though there’d been some tension between Madara and Tobirama, it hadn’t been the kind that would definitely lead to a fight — but that doesn’t mean that things wouldn’t change, though. 

“I’m going to keep an eye on things with Tobirama,” she eventually says. 

“I’ll do the same with Madara,” Sasuke replies with a hint of relief. “Maybe we’ll be able to see if things are going bad _before_ it’s a problem.” 

* * *

Though Madara and Tobirama never actually talk about it, Shikako and Sasuke manage to put together something of a picture of what happened before the village was founded. 

Hashirama apparently hadn’t been pleased with Tobirama for causing the wound he’d had to heal. _Izuna_ apparently hadn’t been pleased with _Madara_ for allowing Hashirama to heal him. Madara, while grateful to Hashirama for saving Izuna, didn’t and still doesn’t spend much time with him due to the Hokage’s workload. And as a result — 

As a result, Tobirama and Madara had eventually — _somehow_ — gravitated towards each other, despite Tobirama being the one to injure Izuna in the first place. 

Even with that, things don’t get any less weird. Shikako sticks around Tobirama’s office. She learns his filing system. She learns a few seals. She manages to draw Tobirama into discussions and distract him from work and develop a few more seals. 

And… Madara is a constant visitor. He drops by at least once a day, either bringing food for them to eat in Tobirama’s office — something that he and Sasuke join them in — or to drag Tobirama and Shikako out to eat. Which he and Sasuke _also_ join them in. 

She would assume that the eating together was because of Shikako and Sasuke’s cover as siblings, except for the fact that it’s apparently something Madara and Tobirama have been doing for a while. 

One evening, Shikako rolls her observation around in her mind before deciding to share it. “I’m pretty sure Tobirama was… paying a lot of attention to Madara leaving when you two left after dinner,” she says conversationally. “ _A lot_. On a certain part of Madara’s body.” 

“What are you — no _._ ” Sasuke interrupts himself with a strangled sound, then blurts, “ _No_ , I did _not_ need to know that _._ ” 

“You think _I_ wanted to know?” Shikako retorts. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Sasuke says warningly. “I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want to even _speculate_ about it.” 

Meals aren’t the only thing that Madara and Tobirama end up doing together. It’s common for the four of them to end up using the same training ground. 

It’s _also_ common for Madara and Tobirama to teach them regardless of who their official teacher is — because despite the advantage Madara has in terms of having copied _many_ jutsu and other moves, he’s not that great of a teacher. Tobirama, on the other hand, _is_ a good teacher, and he’s able to take what Madara is doing and actually articulate it. It’s not like Shikako has Sasuke’s advantage and can copy something he’s shown at a glance, which is the entirety of Madara’s “teaching experience”. 

Two nights after Shikako had brought up where Tobirama’s attention seemed to have been focused, while they’re settling in for the night, Sasuke reluctantly says, “Madara did the same thing when you and Tobirama left this afternoon.” 

Shikako starts to ask what he’s talking about before she realizes. “He was… watching Tobirama leave?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Sasuke grits out. He seems highly perturbed about that, which — honestly, Shikako can agree with. She’s used to people like Senju Tobirama being historical figures. Finding out that he seems to have a sex drive, that he’s attracted to _Madara_ of all people… 

“Okay,” she says after a long moment. “Okay, I guess… now that we know, we can _probably_ stop watching them to make sure they don’t start fighting. And just ignore it.” 

* * *

They can’t ignore it. 

* * *

“This is a dumb idea,” Sasuke says, but he still pitches in anyway. “It’ll never work.” 

“This is a _great_ idea, of course it’ll work,” Shikako retorts, even though she’s not offended at all. Privately, she’s half convinced that Sasuke is right. It _is_ dumb and it probably won’t work. 

Still, it’s worth a try. 

“They’re _pining_ , Sasuke. You don’t want to have to watch that every time you’re in the same room as them, do you?” Shikako goes on, in her best Ino impression. Sasuke grimaces at her. 

“I’d just leave,” Sasuke mutters. “ _I’m_ not the one learning seals from Tobirama.” 

“No,” she agrees. “You’re just getting training in how to use your sharingan from the man who thinks you’re his half-brother.” 

He grimaces, but doesn’t protest more. Instead he goes on painting the part of the seal she’d set him on, leaving her to work on the more delicate parts, the parts that she’s basically making up as she goes along. 

They _should_ work, the seals are heavily based on her single tag barrier seals, but this is going to be the first and only test of them. If they work, then she and Sasuke will _hopefully_ no longer have the pining to deal with by the time Madara and Tobirama get out. If they fail, Madara and Tobirama won’t be in the room long enough to get annoyed with them. 

And honestly, if this _doesn’t_ work, she’s had a chance to fill hammerspace with enough supplies that they can go camp in the Forest of Death until she’s got the seal to go home worked out. 

Eventually she looks over the seals and declare them good enough. 

“Now we just have to get them in there,” Shikako mutters. 

They stare at the room for a long moment. 

“You get Madara and I get Tobirama?” Sasuke asks. 

Shikako shrugs. “Should work.” 

* * *

Shikako slams the door shut behind Madara, activating the seals as she does so. 

It really shouldn’t have been this simple to trap two S-Rank ninja in a room together. Shikako feels vaguely ashamed of them. 

“That’s that,” she says, leaning against the wall. “Now we just have to wait.” 

“ _Nakano!”_ Madara bellows from inside the room. 

“Sorry, anija,” Shikako calls back, not bothering to try to actually sound sorry. “You and sensei are staying in there for a couple of hours! You might as well take the chance to talk.” 

Madara starts to reply, but she doesn’t hear very much of it — she drops a privacy seal on the door and steps out of its range. 

“Forest of Death?” Sasuke asks, following her as she makes her way out of the isolated corner of the archives. 

“Forest of Death,” she agrees. 

* * *

They don’t end up needing to hide, but the day after locking Madara and Tobirama in a room together, Shikako realizes that her plan might have been… hasty. 

Studiously looking away as their sensei kiss, Sasuke mutters, “This is _better?_ ” 

Shikako keeps her eyes locked on the trees on the other side of the training ground. “It’s better than the pining,” she replies. 

Maybe if she keeps telling herself that she’ll believe it. 


End file.
